The present invention relates in general to controlling acoustic environment and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for providing a good localized listening environment in a larger region while reducing the sound energy outside the enclosure.
The sound quality of a loudspeaker system is a function of its environment. Many retail dealers who sell a wide variety of products are reluctant to provide an acoustic environment that enables a potential purchaser to hear a loudspeaker under conditions that enable the listener to reasonably determine the quality of the sound. This evaluation often requires listening at sound levels that may be disturbing to other customers and/or sales personnel in the selling area.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide an improved acoustic environment for a loudspeaker system.
It is another object of the invention to achieve the preceding object with structure that facilitates listening to a loudspeaker system at reasonable sound levels by one person in a larger selling area while reducing the sound projected outside the structure.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with structure that is relatively inexpensive and compact.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with an open structure that facilitates rapid entry into and egress from the enclosure.